In the display field, the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has been gradually replaced the Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display. The OLED display panel possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, fast response, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display and is widely used in mobile phones, tablet PCs and full color televisions.
The OLED display panel can be categorized into two major types according to the driving methods, which are the Passive Matrix (PM) type and the Active Matrix (AM) type, i.e. the direct addressing and the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) matrix addressing.
FIG. 1 is a front view diagram of an active matrix organic light emitting diode display panel according to prior art. FIG. 2 is an internal circuit diagram of an active matrix organic light emitting diode display panel according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the AMOLED display panel according to prior art comprises a display area AA′ and a left border frame region a right border frame region B2′, an upper border frame region B3′ and a lower border frame region B4′ surrounding a periphery of the display area AA′.
The display area AA′ comprises a plurality of scan lines 100 which extend horizontally and a plurality of data lines 200 which extend vertically and are insulated from the scan lines 100. The upper border frame region B3′ is merely used for package; the left border frame region B1′ and the right border frame region B2′ are not only used for package but also used for arrangement for a plurality of row driving ICs 300 which are coupled to the scan lines 100 and input scan signals to the scan lines 100; the lower border frame region B4′ is not only used for package but also used for arrangement for a plurality of column driving ICs 400 which are coupled to the data lines 200 and input data signals to the data lines 200; therefore, the widths of the the left border frame region the right border frame region B2′ and the lower border frame region B4′ are larger.
With the constant development of display technology, the demands of the users to the ultra narrow frame display panel will become more and more intense. Thus, it is necessary to improve the aforesaid existing AMOLED display panel.